Apus Sachi
Apus Sachi is the current Bronze Saint of the constellation Apus in the 21st Century. Sachi can use the element of Wind. Profile and Stats Class: A-Class. Saint level with Seventh Sense. Name: Apus Sachi Origin: Saint Seiya Omega Alias: Apus Saint Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 13-14 Physical Appearance Petite and short, Sachi is a young girl with fair skin, grey eyes, and brown, waist-length hair with two yellow buns in between the top of her hair. When not wearing her cloth, Sachi's outfit consists of a dark tan hooded sweatshirt over a plain white T-shirt, along with black pants and dark brown shoes, as well as a silver necklace around her neck with a light-green diamond at the center. Whenever she wears her Cloth, she replaces her casual outfit with a pink, sleeveless blouse-like outfit. Personality Sachi is a cheerful, carefree, and optimistic young girl, with a peculiar mind when observing things from her perspective. Like Wendy, she is quick to make new friends and is more than willing to help those in need whenever she can, even risking her own life to ensure their safety. She also takes the time to reflect about her surroundings, concluding to insightful wisdom(s) about love and bonds. In battle, she can be a bit reckless and pugnacious, but is willing to listen to other's in due time. She, like Yuna, doesn't follow the traditions of the Female Saints; she never wears a mask to hide her face because to her, it's like "hiding herself from the rest of the world". Being an orphan after losing her family in a tragic incident, Sachi tries to hide her true feelings and remain the energetic and hot-headed girl she always is; she did, however, revealed this to certain people she is close to like Aquila Yuna, Wendy Marvell, Carla, and eventually, Dragon Ryuho. Despite going through severe pain and tragedy at a young age, she always moves forward, being a Saint of Athena and a friend of Kouga. She has romantic feelings for Ryuho the first time they met, and has trouble confessing them due to her personality and trying to hide it. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Wind Manipulation: As a Saint of Wind, Sachi can create, shape, and manipulate the element of wind, much like Yuna; she can, create air to enhance her senses and speed, manipulate various gaseous molecules within the atmosphere for various effects, generate hurricanes and cyclones to attack multiple opponents, enhance her melee blows with air-empowered attacks, or use the air to insulate electricity, thus making her immune to all forms of lightning attacks. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: Sachi has powerful amounts of Cosmo, despite her rank and age; her Cosmo, in theory, might be equivalent to that of Ryuho's if not the same. Her Cosmo is light-green in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Sachi has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that she can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of her other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like telekinesis, atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Techniques Apus Strong Wave: By gathering up Wind Cosmo, Sachi releases a strong force of wind from her palm towards her opponent. Apus Wind Facade: Sachi fires a ball of strong Wind Cosmo at her opponent. Apus Blitzer: Sachi unleashes a flurry of wind-enhanced punches at her opponent. Apus Ultimate Wave Stream: One of Sachi's strongest techniques. She gathers up a large amount of wind and air around her body, then launches a multitude of sharp wind gusts at the target, dealing both blunt damage and laceration on contact. Apus Shining Cyclone: Sachi's strongest move, as she charges all her Wind Cosmo in one leg, then, in a similar fashion to Yuna's Aquila Shining Blaster, she fires it in the shape of a bird-of-paradise (or Passerine), that latter creates a powerful cyclone that damages her opponent. Weaknesses *Fire Cosmo *Her more, deeper emotions affect her judgment to her surroundings Equipment Apus Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints . It mostly consists of light-beige armored platting that completely covers her chest with sturdy shoulder-pads and white silk, cloth-like wings on her back, most of her lower arms and legs (right up to the knees which, revealing her thighs), and a white silk skirt around her waist that physically resembles a ballet tutu, held by a long, light-golden sash tied around her waist that resembles the Apus Cloth's tail. Several light-green gems appear on parts of her Cloth, and a light-silver tiara on her forehead with metal-like feathers on the sides, yet still having the two buns of her hair. Overall, her Cloth bares a striking resemblance to Yuna's Aquila Cloth Stone despite most of the Cloth being metal-based. When not in use, Sachi stores the Cloth in an Apus Cloth Box. Relationships *Unnamed Mother (deceased). *Galvin - Younger Brother (deceased). *Team Pegasus **Pegasus Kouga **Aquila Yuna **Dragon Ryuho Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Athena's Army Category:Team Pegasus Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A-Class